Legend of Zelda: Battle For Hyrule
by PredatorAwesome
Summary: The tale continues: In the village of Roram, a child is born, and is named Link. In the royal palace, and baby girl, Zelda, is born, wielding potent magical powers. They are at peace, and so is the rest of the kingdom. But Ganondorf, scourge of the land, has reutrned, and with a huge army under his command, plots to gain all three pieces of the Triforce and take over Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

For hundreds upon hundreds of years, people remained happy in the land of New Hyrule, living out their lives to the fullest. Then, the world of peace and harmony was shattered when Ganondorf, the evil that had plagued the land ever since the kingdom of Hyrule had been created, returned from the Afterlife wielding immense power. Unfortunately, he was clever enough to disguise himself as a Hylian, and of course, no one expected the scourge that was to be brought upon the land. He secretly killed the Sages of the Master Sword, rendering the Master Sword a useless relic once again, and then manipulated his way into becoming Princess Zelda's royal advisor.

He mercilessly slew her, passing it off as a thief in the night, and by way of a forged will, took over the kingdom. Ganondorf laid a curse on New Hyrule's army and revealed himself, commanding his legions to kill every single man, woman, and child in the kingdom, and find the remaining piece of the Triforce: The Triforce of Courage. However, there was still hope.

A hero arose, bearing the Triforce of courage, and bid the other citizens of the kingdom to go. Thus, they escaped, and the gods felt pity. A discussion was held, and so came about the choice to bring Hyrule up from the depths of the ocean, as a new haven for the banished souls to live upon. They sealed off New Hyrule from the rest of world, and slowly, ever so slowly, everything returned to normal. But Ganondorf still plotted to escape, and one day, he finally did. . . . .

* * *

It was an amazing day in Roram Village. The sky was shining brightly, with few rain-bearing clouds, and a cool breeze drifted lazily over the houses of the men and women who lived there.

A young man, aged eighteen, sat up from his bed sleepily. His ocean-blue eyes scanned the room for his clothes, and he found them sitting on his dresser. Smiling, he drowsily stepped over to the dresser, tugged his shirt over his head, stretched for a while, then put on his pants and leather boots. Now for the hygienic activities. He washed his face, leaving him slightly less sleepy. He combed his hair, and washed his teeth He stepped outside, feeling the wind on his face, and headed towards the blacksmith's house. "Hello?" he said when he reache his intended destination. A burly, mustached man looked up. "Ah, hallo, Link, m'lad. How 'ave ye been?"

"I'm doing well. How have you been feeling, Morin?"

"Oh, I been 'avin moi ups'n downs, but overall, I feel fine."

Link smiled. "That's good. So, yesterday you called to tell me you needed me to deliver something?" he asked. Morin nodded. "Aye, apprentice, I been working on it fer three days an' three nights." With that, he prduced a golden crown, inlaid with silver and amehtysts, with a single diamond at it's peak. Link's eyes widened, dazzled by the beauty of the object. "I-I shall take it and deliver it to whomever it was made for." he whispered. "Excellent!" Morin said cheerfully, "But," he added in a serious tone, "Guard it with yer life, because wiffout it. . . ."

He paused.

"Princess Zelda can't 'ave 'er coronation ceremony!"


	2. Chapter 2

Link whistled cheerfully as he stepped out of the village gates, carrying the crown in a small knapsack. One of the guards stopped him, and said with a authoritive tone, "Sorry to bother you, sir, but we need to inspect that bag." Link sighed. The guards were paranoid, but they had a right to be. Rumor was that Ganondorf had returned. Link didn't believe in such tales, although he had a certain nagging feeling that the rumors were in fact true. But he ignored those feelings, and turned back to reality when one of the guards pulled out the crown. After inspecting it, he handed the piece of jewelry back to Link, who promptly stuffed it in the bag. As he walked down the worn dirt path, he heard one of the guards speak.

"Thank you for your time, sir!"

He turned around and replied. "No problem! I hope you don't get any intruders while I'm away!"

A little while later, after encountering some grapes and stuffing himself, Link began to feel a little better, and began to sing a traveler's song.

_Here we go again_

_Down a long trail_

_Toward the very end_

_Troubles we shall face_

_But when the journey_

_comes to a close_

_We shall Triumph_

_Even so_

_Here we meet_

_Here we greet_

_at the place_

_where all paths cross_

_Say Hello_

_Ere we leave on our spearate ways_

_To the woods covered in moss_

_Or the sandy deserts_

_Or the snow_

_Troubles we shall face_

_But when the Journey comes to a close_

_We shall triumph_

_Even so..._

Link sang several more songs, but then stopped midway when he heard a twig snap, and a faint growl. He slowly turned around, glancing for any sign of danger.

At that moment, a huge wolf burst out of the bushes at Link, knocking him down and drawing the breath from his body. The wolf bit him on the arm and threw him into a stone. In response, he kicked the wolf's snout, then quickly drew his dagger and plunged into the beast's head. Blood spurted everywhere, and Link collapsed, not noticing that his left hand was mysteriously glowing. . . .

When he woke up, his arm ached. Link raised a hand and brushed his tousled bangs out of his face, then noticed a golden glint coming from his hand. He inspected it, and then drew back. It was a Triforce symbol. "I-I never knew I had this before!" he thought out loud, "It must be courage! After all, the Princess has the Triforce of Wisdom, and the legends say that Ganondorf possessed the Triforce of Power."

Suddenly, a thought struck him. THe crown! He checked the knapsack.

The crown was missing.

He screamed and stumbled backward, only to trip over a rock and get bruised by. . . .something. Link looked over, and saw that the object that had bruise him was in fact the crown. He breathed a sigh of relief, and got up. He then realized how dirty he was, and dusted himself off, before continuing on his path to the royal palace. _I wonder what the princess looks like, _he thought to himself, _probably very pretty, considering she's a princess._

He sighed, both thinking about the princess's supposed beauty and the beauty of the world around him.

As the night sky lit up with stars, he smiled, contented.

But soon, that feeling of happinss would be shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you, MrsBBSue, for your constructive criticism. It helps.**

Princess Zelda paced around her castle chamber, having nothing better to do but think, and think, and think. Left alone for a while, she began to grow bored, and her thoughts drifted back to her childhood, where she could wander around the great courtyard without any rules and nary an entrapment. But now she was due to have her coronation, which would, surely bring about more of the hated customs and traditions that she was expected to adhere to.

It was not that she didn't respect them, it was just. . . .the role of a monarch was simply very daunting, and it did not leave many doors open for excitement. Sometimes, Zelda wished that she could abandon the life of royalty and live in one of the villages, where she would be free to do as she wished. But then, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in the same life, doig what was expected of her.

She hated it with every fiber of her body.

* * *

_Link was amidst a storm of crashing sand, rolling dunes being swept up into a great tornado. _Where are I? _Link thought, _There hasn't been sandstorms like this since the sandsotrm that took plce in the life of the original Hero of Time! _Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming in his direction, and whipped around. Nothing. He heard a laugh, then a crack of lighting. A figure standing upon a hill, all three pieces of the Triforce united in his hands, and a golden glow emanating from his body._

_Link jumped forward in an attempt to stop the malicious entity, but it grabbed him. Link could feel his body fading, and then a sharp pain in his head._

_Blackness._

The young man woke up sweating, only to find a bird had been pecking at his hair. After shooing it away, he tried to figure out what the dream meant. The man had certainly seemed to be sinister. Link checked his hand. The mark was still there, but it seemed not to serve any real use. But Link had seen the man use all three pieces in what seemed like immense power. _But if the Trifroce is still on my hand_, he thought, _then why did that man have it?_ The only conclusion he could come to was that this man had somehow claimed the power by killing it's previous owners. An eerie thought.

Link turned back from these chilling ideas, noting that it would be much better to continue on his path toward the palace, reminding himself that he only had a day to get the crown to Princess Zelda, and praying that he would not run into any bandits on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Many leagues away, over the wine-dark sea, preparations were being made. Preparations for battle. The land of New Hyrule was filled with the barabric shouts of men getting ready for war. Their feet stomped on the parched, lifeles dirt, and their armor blazed in the morning sun. And at their head, on a magnificent throne being carried by twelve slaves, sat Ganodorf. resplendent in shining black armor, his hair bleached white with age, his eyes blazing with fury. It had been long since the Triforce of Wisdom had been his, but alas, when the new Princess was born, it was whisked away to her, for she was it's chosen master.

Now he would take it, along with the long-sought after Triforce of Courage. Fortunately, he knew exactly who carried and where that person was. He held up a hand, and a cloud of dark energy formed in his palm. Through it, he saw his five best asassins, hiding in the bushes, preparing an ambush.

Their leader turned to the others. "Remember," he murmured, "First the boy, THEN the crown." The rest of the group nodded their heads, obeying the command.

"Three. . . ."

Link stopped, sensing something. He shrugged it off and continued.

"Two. . . ."

One of them tripped, and Link turned his head in the direction of the bushes. A few moments passed, and he turned his head back to the trail.

"ONE!"

All five leapt out. Link's eyes widened, and he broke into a run, quitely thaking himself that all those years as a blacksmith's apprentice had given him a high degree of fitness. But the asassins were just as fast, running next to him, trying to jab their knives into his body. He managed to evade most of the stabs, until one of the poisoned strikes got him in his shoulder, the same shoulder that had been bitten. He yelped in pain, and stumbled onto the ground. The leader strode toward him, and knelt. "Idiotic boy, did you really think you cou-" he never finished his sentnece. Link had pulled out his dagger as he fell, and now stabbed it into the leader's neck. Blood gushed everywhere.

One of the underlings yelled and threw a knife. Link dove behind the leader's body and shoved it at the attacker. He then ran forward, unsheathed the dead man's sword, and stabbed it into the other assassin. The reamining three all jumped at the same time. Link dove back, causing them to smash together and fall on the ground. He plunged his sword downward, leaving only two alive. They got up, in a great fury, and one plunged his blade into Link's leg. He felt himself fading, but with a surge of willpower, grabbed the assassin by the shoulder, and shoved him onto the sword. The last of the five came roaring behind him, blade held high, but Link simply turned around, lunged, and soon the sword was in the opponent's heart.

With his last bit of strength, Link turned, crawled to the edge of the path, and promptly fell to the black dirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Link's eyes flew open. He examined his surroundings, and found that he was in a large stone chamber, with high walls, and beautiful stained-glass windows. He saw women in white dresses tending to peopel on beds, and suddenly realized he was in an infirmary. He tried to shit up, but then a line of pain streaked through his body, causing him to yell and plop back down on the pillow. A small, fat nurse walked over to him. "No, no, deary. I'm afraid it will take at least two days for the poison to be completely taken out.

"What about the crown?" he asked. The told him that is was safe and sound, in the royal chamber. Link sighed, knowing that he had accomplished his mission. Now, he would rest.

_Link found himself in a dark forest. He saw a woman, dressed in silk and finery, singing with a beautiful voice. When he got closer, he saw that she was polishing some weapons. Link was confused. How could a noblewoman be doing that sort of thing?_

_His thoughts were interrupted by a thundering of hooves, and suddenly warriors streamed into the clearing. Some alive, some dead. A huge, boar-like figure stood in the center. It had a large, white mane, brown fur and two ignatic, mammoth-like tusks jutting from it's upper jaw. It laughed. The woman did not make a noise, but stood up, her face glaring defiantly at him._

_The beast raised a gigantic hand, ad Link saw that it clutched a spear. His eyes widened, and he tried to scream, but found that he could not produce any noise whatsoever. The spear was brought down, and the woman screamed as the red blood streamed down. She fell upon the ground, dead. The beast looked toward Link, and laughed. Link ran until the trees obsucred his vision, and he could nothing more._

The next morning, he was loaded into a wheelchair and taken to the ceremony, still pondering the dream. As the nurse pushed him past more stained glass windows, he turned. One described the tale of the many Heroes, all wearing the same green garb. Their names had been lost to time, but Link still felt a sense of awe. One day he hoped to be like them, to save the world from impending doom. But alas, he was only a simple blacksmith's apprentice.

Several minutes later, the coronation began. Zelda walked down the the space left between the seats, her calm smile masking the hate she felt for this moment. She walked up the stairs, and sat and the golden throne. It was a magnificent thing, with scenes from heroic battles and events scattered all over it, and flourishes upon which were depicted fine pictures of the arts. Once she was seated upon the chair, an old General walked up and presented the crown to her. She took it ginergly, as if it were burning, and slowly placed it upon her head.

Now, her imprisonment had begun.


End file.
